1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool for a dual-bearing reel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a spool for a dual-bearing reel that is attached to a spool shaft supported by a reel body.
2. Background Information
The dual-bearing reel generally includes a reel body and a spool. The reel body has a handle, whereas the spool is rotatably attached to the reel body. The spool includes a bobbin trunk and flanges. A fishing line is wound around the outer periphery of the bobbin trunk. The flanges are provided on the axial both ends of the bobbin trunk. The bobbin trunk includes a cylindrical portion and a boss. A fishing line is wound around the outer periphery of the cylindrical portion. The boss is formed in the inner peripheral side of the cylindrical portion. The bobbin trunk is attached onto a spool shaft through the boss. The respective flanges protrude from the axial both ends of the bobbin trunk in a radial-outward direction. Diameter of the respective flanges is greater than that of the bobbin trunk. The respective flanges slant for gradually extending their diameter in an axial-outward direction. For example, Laid-Open Japan Patent Publication No. JP-A-2001-145445 discloses the configuration.
With some spools of the aforementioned type, it is feasible to include a bobbin trunk made of a light thin metal plate. The particular configuration achieves reduction of the entire spool weight and inertia force. Accordingly, rotation performance of the spool is enhanced. Thickness of the bobbin trunk is herein reduced by employing light metal (e.g., aluminum/magnesium alloy). When further reduction in thickness of the bobbin trunk is desired, however, the following drawback is produced. When the flanges are cut or the fishing line is wound around the spool, large stress acts especially on intermediate portions between the flanges and the axial center of the bobbin trunk. Accordingly, regions from the flanges to the axial center of the bobbin trunk may bend in the axial-outward direction. When the flanges thus bend in the axial-outward direction, a clearance is produced between the flanges and the reel body. The fishing line may get stuck in the clearance.
It will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved spool. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.